Forgive Me Can't Protect You
by AudyChan
Summary: Leon.. Aku Tak Yakin Kalau Kita Akan Segera Menemukan Serum Untuk Mengobati Virus Yang Sudah Menjalar Di Tubuhku Ini


**Forgive Me Can't Protect You**

 **Author : AudyChan**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort &Mistery**

 **Karakter: Leon S Kennedy &Claire Redfield **

**Rate : T**

 **Resident Evil © Capcom**

 **Background Song: Endless Story~Yuna Ito**

 **Oneshoot**

* * *

 **~Happy Reading~**

"Claire.. Kumohon bertahanlah! kita akan segera menemukan serum penawar virusnya!"

Samar-samar kulihat seseorang yang tengah menahan tubuhku dengan tangannya.

Tubuhku yang sudah tak dapat bergerak lagi. Kurasakan peluh dingin di sekujur tubuhku,tulangku terasa ngilu.

Sakit.. hanya itu yang dapat kurasakan saat ini.

"Claire... Claire... apa kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang pria yang hanya suaranya saja terdengar olehku.

"L-Le-Leon..." panggilku dengan suara serak.

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mata memandang nanar sekelilingku dan akhirnya kudapati wajah seorang pria yang tak lain Leon Scott Kennedy.

Seorang polisi RPD yang di tugaskan bersamaku dalam misi menghancurkan perusahaan Umbrella yang telah memasok virus ilegal di kota Raccoon. Virus tersebut menyebabkan rakyat sipil terinfeksi virus,yang tak lain T-VIRUS.

Ini yang menyebabkan kota Raccoon sekarang tak terkendali. 80% manusia sudah terinfeksi dan kemudian berubah menjadi zombie. Mereka saling memakan satu sama lain. Sehingga yang belum terinfeksi pun ikut terinfeksi.

Semua itu salah perusahaan itu,perusahaan yang memasok dan mengembangkan virus ilegal lalu menyebarkannya ke seluruh kota. Manusia yang tak bersalah pun jadi korbannya. Ya benar.. itu memang benar.. termasuk aku ,aku menjadi korban gigitan makhluk menjijikan yang bernama zombie itu dan sekarang aku harus melawan waktu untuk mencari serum penawar virusnya sebelum aku ikut menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka.

"Le-Leon.. tinggalkan saja aku disini.." pintaku pelan pada Leon yang tengah menatapku dengan kening berkerut.

"Tidak.. kita harus keluar sama-sama dari sini,Claire.." jawab Leon yang kemudian merangkul tanganku di pundaknya untuk membantuku berjalan.

Aku menoleh lalu menatap dalam wajah pria yang menjadi partnerku ini. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah berkecamuk dalam hatiku.

Kenapa aku sampai bisa seceroboh ini? padahal dia telah melarangku untuk menyelesaikan misi yang di anggapnya berbahaya ini.

"Claire.. kau harus hati-hati dalam menjalani misi kali ini.." beberapa kali kata itu masih terngiang di telingaku,kata-kata dari kakakku,Chris.

Chris.. kalaupun aku mati disini kumohon maafkan aku.

"Uukkhh.. Le-Leon aku tak sanggup lagi berjalan.."

"Claire.. sebentar lagi kita sampai di pintu keluar.. Ayo berjuanglah!" seru polisi RPD itu memberiku semangat.

"A-Aku tidak kuat lagi,Leon.. tinggalkan saja aku disini.." timpalku seraya melepaskan rangkulan tanganku dari pundak Leon.

Leon menatapku sedih dan kemudian menurunkanku pelan ke tanah,Ia berjongkok di depanku menatap dengan rasa cemas.

"Claire.. apapun yang terjadi kita harus segera menemukan serumnya sebelum terlambat.."

"Tidak! tidak Leon.. sudah terlambat.. tempatku memang disini.."

"Ta-tapi Claire.. aku sudah berjanji pada Chris bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi"

Aku hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar Leon menyebut nama Chris. Aku tertunduk menahan air mata yang mulai mendobrak lapisan kulit mataku,perlahan air mataku merembes.

"Claire..?"

Aku menoleh ke Leon yang masih menatapku dengan rasa cemas.

"Jangan menangis.." bujuk Leon sembari menghapus air mata di pipiku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menutup luka di kakiku yang sobek akibat gigitan zombie dengan telapak tanganku.

Leon kemudian berbalik jongkok membelakangiku.

"Claire.. ayo naik" kata Leon yang menyuruhku naik ke belakangnya.

"Ti-tidak Leon.. aku tak bisa.."

"Ayolaahh.. kau akan baik-baik saja setelah keluar dari ruangan ini"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Ng? tunggu apalagi.. ayo cepat naik!" balas Leon sembari menarik tanganku ke pundaknya.

"Leon.. aku tak yakin kalau kita akan segera menemukan serum untuk mengobati virus yang sudah menjalar di tubuhku ini"

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukmu.." jawab Leon tenang.

Akhirnya akupun menuruti perintah Leon. Aku naik ke belakang Leon kemudian menyilangkan tangaku di lehernya.  
Leon berjalan pelan lalu langkahnya agak di percepat. Aku mengerti maksud hati pria ini,dia memang pria yang baik dan juga bertanggung jawab.

Peluh dingin tambah deras mengalir di tubuhku,tulang kakiku yang sebelumnya terasa ngilu akibat gigitan makhluk menjijikkan itu perlahan-lahan mati rasa.

"Le-Leon.. sepertinya kakiku tidak bisa bergerak.. seperti mati rasa.." gumamku pada Leon yang tengah menggendongku.

"Claire.. bertahanlah.. ketika sampai di luar kita akan segera menemukan.. serumnya.." jawab Leon dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Leon.. kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu.. gimana?"

"Sssttt.. kau diam saja,tidak akan terjadi apa-apa"

"Le-Leon.. ta-tapi sekarang aku merasakan tubuhku semua nya dingin"

Tubuhku mulai kejang-kejang.

"Akkkhh.. Leon.. Help..meee" teriakku yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

Leon menurunkanku dari gendongannya.

"Claire.. Claire.. apa kau baik-baik saja..?" tanya Leon cemas.

Aku tertunduk dengan mata tertutup. Aku tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Leon. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengendalikan tubuhku.

Lidahku kelu,dingin mulai menyusuri bagian leher dan wajahku.

"Claire.. kumohon bangunlah..Claire" aku menoleh sekilas wajah Leon yang tengah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Naasnya pandanganku mulai kabur,aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Leon.

"Le-Leon.. Tolong sampaikan pada Chris.."

"Ma-maafkan a-..." itu kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibirku sebelum akhirnya tubuhku semuanya terasa ngilu. Aku terbujur kaku di hadapan Leon.

"Claire.. Clairee... jawab aku Claire.. Claire.." teriak Leon yang masih tetap mengguncang pundakku.

Leon terisak kemudian ia memeluk tubuh dinginku yang sudah berubah menjadi biru kaku.

Yang benar saja bola mata biru yang tadi nya tertutup rapat kemudian terbuka dan berubah menjadi putih pucat. Spontan Leon yang memeluk tubuhku tadi mendorong tubuhku dan mundur.

"Tidak.. tidak.. Claire..ini aku Leon.."

Leon yang mulai menyadari aku yang telah berubah menjadi zombie kian mundur pelan.

Perlahan Leon mengambil handgun di pinggangnya dan kemudian menodongkan handgun nya dengan tangan sedikit bergetar ke arahku.

Aku yang tak lain zombie makin mendekat ke arah Leon.

"Claire.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku tak bisa melindungimu.." kata Leon pelan dengan terisak.

Aku mendekati Leon,berjalan terseok-seok dan tiba-tiba menerkam Leon.

Dengan sigap Leon menarik pelatuk handgunnya dan DOR!

"Claiiiiireeeeee!" teriakkan Leon mengisi kesunyian ruang bawah tanah tersebut.

Peluru panas tersebut menghantam tepat di keningku.

Dengan rasa bersalah Leon terduduk lemas di tanah,menatap mayatku yang terbujur kaku tak bernyawa.

"Claire.. aku terpaksa.. Claire kumohon maafkan aku.. aku tak bisa melindungimu.." isak Leon dengan diiringi air mata di mata nya.

* * *

THE_END

づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

* * *

Horeee..

Fanfic yang di bikin memakan waktu 1 jam ini akhirnya selesai juga.. *jiaahh sombong amat*

bela2in ngabisin jam makan siang di kantor buat bikin ni fanfic..

sorry yaa adegannya agak sedikit kurang seru.. ga ada klimaks nya..

Hahaha mohon reviewnya teman-teman :D thank youuuu


End file.
